Madman's journal
madman's journal is a special item featured in infinite welfare. It takes the form of a small, brown book held in the player's right hand. When used, the book will be removed from the user's inventory. If the player is not in a VIP server, a large text box will appear on the screen for 15 seconds, containing one of ten pieces of lore. The player will also be awarded the lost lore badge, and a cultist shadowblade will spawn behind and attack the user. Dying will cause the text box to disappear. If used in a VIP server, the player will not get a badge, nothing will spawn, and the text box will simply say "Nice try." Recipe scroll of wisdom + scroll of calamity = madman's journal Entries This is a list of entries that can be found in madman's journal. There are currently seven pieces of lore and three notes. The lore and notes are separated by chronological order for convenience and ease of access. Entry 1 = - ENTRY #1 10/24/2018 - The island has been invaded by several unexpected guests. I have been tasked with scouting the area in case any of them get too close to the ritual spot. At first, I thought they were of little threat, constantly killing eachother for no real reason, but within the mayhem I spotted one of the fiends who killed the master almost a year ago! This is also the reason I have written this journal, as this place is quite dangerous now. Thankfully, nobody has found us yet, and all of the visitors run right past the ritual spot. Knowing that these "heroes" are unaware of what's about to happen amuses me greatly. |-| Entry 2 = - ENTRY #2 10/31/2018 - He has returned at last! Though there appears to be a major change of plan. I have been told by The Chosen to write a note, and place it next to the altar, letting them know of what has been done today. Our goal has been changed to something far more ambitious than trying to repeat the events of last year. I have no knowledge on this new plan other than the fact it will take a few months. Due to the instability of the ritual, the island has been swarming with elemental beings, forcing us to move somewhere else, though the elementals have done a good job at killing anyone still on the island. They may prove useful in the future. |-| Entry 3 = - ENTRY #3 12/23/2018 - Preparations are almost complete, the takeover shall begin in a few hours. Our forces should be more than enough to get through what little defenses the elves have. I expect our actions will not go unnoticed by the world, though it likely won't matter. I always hated Christmas anyways. |-| Entry 4 = - ENTRY #4 12/14/2018 - The deed has been done. Santa is dead. To any would-be heroes reading this, it's already too late. The moon has risen. During the night of the 23rd, we broke into Santa's Workshop through the truck entrance by one of the storage rooms. As gift production stopped, the elves had nothing to defend themselves with other than simple tools. Most of them attempted to flee, and those who attempted to fight back proved no match for our magic. Santa did prove to be more of a threat than we expected, though even he was no match for our master. |-| Entry 5 = - ENTRY #5 6/6/2019 - We finally have visitors. A small army of masked individuals wearing black robes arrived in the workshop a few hours ago. At first, we thought they were here to kill us, but then their leader, whose mask had a sad expression unlike the others, claimed they were here to help us, in exchanged for our help. He then asked to speak with the The Chosen in private. I am quite suspicious about these new allies. Something is really off about them. |-| Entry 6 = - ENTRY #6 6/7/2019 - The masked individuals have quickly climbed the ranks of our cult, making me even more suspicious about them. Their leader, who I learned is called "Proxy", is now being seen as an equal to The Chosen, though he shows no faith in the master. My attempts at warning my fellow cultists have only resulted in failure, though I managed to learn about what Proxy plans to do. He plans to have our master revive some kind of vessel, though I do not know of its purpose yet. Ever since absorbing Santa's power, the master has been in a coma, which we expect he will recover from by October. |-| Entry 7 = - ENTRY #7 6/8/2019 - I know too much. They will surely kill me soon. We are nothing but pawns to something far greater than even the master. While nobody was around, I looked through Proxy's computer, and found some files detailing some very important stuff. As it turns out, Proxy and his army are reflections of alter-egos, who serve an incredibly powerful, yet childish being. Proxy himself is also noteworthy, being born from the alter-ego of someone important. He can access that person's computer, though sending and receiving things does not quite work perfectly. I managed to copy 3 text files to that computer before I had to leave. Knowing that my life could be in great danger, I stole the nearest artifact and left the workshop. They are on to me now, I must keep running. |-| plan.txt = - "plan.txt" 3/31/2019 - I'm planning something VERY epic tomorrow, but I need YOUR help! But in order to do this, I need you to go to the Shadowrealm and wait there for a bit. Once I take over the game and make it EPIC, that fool will be crying!!! That's where you come in. I need you to totally prank him bro! Teach him how to script that thing we talked about earlier. Make him think that he can put everything back to normal. Once his alt uploads that thing, he won't know what he's done! It's gonna be EPIC!!! Oh, and be sure to conceal your identity. It would be super cringe if he found out who you are. |-| shadowrealm plan.txt = - "shadowrealm plan.txt" 6/6/2019 - My EPIC servant, you have been doing well. It's crazy that you've gotten so powerful despite only being a little over 2 months old. As such, I've decided to give you a fittingly EPIC reward!!! I have created an army of others like you, and you shall be their leader. It is time to prepare for the next step of my EPIC plan. Come see me, and we shall discuss this further. I have also given you a copy of a note that was found in some old mansion. The loser that wrote it is a potential person of interest, perhaps you should seek him out sometime. |-| recovered note.txt = - "recovered note.txt" 6/6/2019 - Note found in a hidden chamber below the ruined mansion shortly after the hauntings stopped. Presumably 10/31/2018 It is already too late. I already completed the ritual. You cannot stop our plans Leave now, while you still can, and never return until the time has come. At least, if you wish to join us. Which you should, for he will rule over all. |-| Gallery RobloxScreenShot20190805_153808319.png|One of the ten lore entries in madman's journal. Category:Special items Category:Utility items